Waiting for You
by xPrincessKagurax
Summary: Just a little one-shot about the end of the Kira case. I would appriciate reviews.


**Since today is January 28, 2010 and in the manga, Light dies on January 28, 2010, I decided to write a one-shot about it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note.**

* * *

L's POV

~Mu~

It's been three years, Light. Three years since I was killed. And whose fault do you think that was? Well, it wasn't mine. You're to blame.

So here I am. I'm in Mu, nothingness, doomed to wander here for the rest of eternity. And I'm not the only one here. This is where we all end up when we die. It doesn't matter what we do in live. Death is equal.

But you'll find that out soon.

Right now, Light, I'm watching you. You, Ryuk, and the task force are with Near and the SPK members. I also see Mikami writing down everyone's name in that fake Death Note. Everyone's but yours.

The Death Note. Why did you have to find it? I saw you as my friend. My only real friend. You probably just saw me as your enemy, the person you had to kill. If only you didn't find that notebook, I would still be alive. And I'm sure we would have been friends.

Friends. Whenever I think of that word, so many memories come back to my mind. All of them of you. Do you remember the To-oh University entrance ceremony? I do. We both had to give the freshmen address since we had the top scores. That was also when I told you I was L. I'm sure you thought I was lying.

What about the time we played tennis? Or the time we worked together to catch the second Kira? Or when we were handcuffed together? I remember everything.

Soon we'll remember those times together. I'm waiting for you, Light. We all are. All the criminals you killed, your father, the FBI agents, Matt, and Mello. They're waiting for Kira.

I'm waiting for my friend.

* * *

"Sure, Light," said Ryuk, taking out his Death Note. "I'll write."

The task force started shooting at Ryuk, but the bullets just when through him.

"Sorry," he said, smiling. "I'm a shinigami. That can't hurt me and no one can touch my Death Note unless I allow it."

"It's too late now, Near!" shouted Light. "Now that Ryuk decided to write down your name in his Death Note, you're going to die!"

"No, Light. The one who's going to die is you."

Light looked at him with shock. "Ryuk, you…stop it!" He ran to stop him, but fell through him.

"You've lost, Light," said Ryuk. "I wanted to see how you would get out of this, but if you need my help, there's no point. You've stopped my boredom for a long time. It was a lot of fun." He held up his notebook. Written on it was _Light Yagami_.

"A-am I going to die?!" shouted Light. "I'm going to die!"

"That's right. In forty seconds, you'll have a heart attack."

"N-no…I don't want to die. Damn it! I don't want to die! Stop it! I don't want to die!!" Light shouted, as he held onto Ryuk's leg.

"You sound so undignified right now. It's not like you, Light. I told you at the beginning that I would be the one to write your name down when you die. That's the rule. If you go to prison, who knows when you'll die? I don't want to be waiting around forever, so you should just die now."

"N-no!! I don't want to die! Do something, Ryuk!! I know there's a way out of it!!"

"Once a name is written down in the Death Note, you can't do anything about it. You more than anybody else here should know that. Goodbye, Light Yagami."

_I'm going to die in a few more seconds!_, Light thought. _No, I don't want to die! I don't want to die! I don't want to die!!_

"_Don't think than any human who's used the Death Note can go to Heaven or Hell."_

"I don't want to die! I don't want to go!!" Light shouted. He felt a pain in his chest and fell to the ground, dying. "Damn it…"

* * *

L's POV

~Mu~

"Once dead," I said, standing above Light, who was unconscious. "You can never come back to life. But we can always meet up again in Mu." I leaned down and shook him gently. "Wake up, Light. A lot of people are here waiting for you."

* * *

**I'm not really sure how good this came out. I would love it if people would send in reviews. I'll even take flames. **


End file.
